The Art of Letting Go
by Silverlining12
Summary: A Collection of three one-shots based on a single prompt. I'll let you guys find out what the prompt it :D Enjoy! MY first ff4 fiction!
1. Rosa

A/N: Since I'm feeling generous because of the long wait for updates, have some ff4 love.

THis is a three-shot of the same story prompt. They are not connected to each other, but works as standalones. I hope you appreciate them and also appreciate the older final fantasies ^^

Enjoy ^^~

Rosa

They're looking at us like we are some sort of lost puppies, their eyes softening in pity whilst we walk past. I can only raise a surreptitious brow as -they moved aside to let us pass, our capes blowing about in a pleasant wind.

Was it really that strange to walk alongside my beloved people? Was is really that improper for a lady of Baron to be seen with the two important men in her life? Cecil and Kain didn't seem to mind, their faces void of worry as they walked with me towards our favorite meadow; one we frequented as kids and grew to love. It is because of the endless sea of roses that grew below it in an immense valley, and the way the sun sank below the clouds every sunset, casting a reddish hue among the flowers to give them a kind of glow, displaying its breathtaking beauty.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Rosa?" Cecil's deep voice flitted through my ear and I nod my head in agreement. Kain laid down on the soft grass at my left, his Dragoon garb traded for simple clothing for the night, much like what Cecil is wearing to my right. The cooler, nighttime breeze chased away the day and I closed my eyes at the fragrant scent of flowers that went my way. I looked at Cecil and caught him doing the same, just as he always did. I remember that he would then pull me closer and just hold me until the sky gets peppered by stars, smiling at us along with the single moon. I looked up at that moon and can't help but reminisce about the ordeals that we went through to achieve this newfound peace. This tranquility for the next generation of Kings and Queens that would come after us. Ceodore himself grew up to be a strong and just man, much like what his father is and always will be. There was nothing I could ever ask for more.

"Ceodore sure did grow fast, did he not?" Ah, I knew that he could somehow know what I was thinking, Cecil always did. I smiled at his question and moved closer, resting my head on his shoulder and just savoring this moment, the promise of love and life. I can see Kain sit up from the corner of my eye and smirk at Cecil's question, making me grin cheekily as I knew he'd have some sort of witty remark, "He did, and his tenacity is unparalleled. Although I say he takes it from me as I know you didn't have that much of a stubborn streak, let alone that fiery curiosity."

"Hey now, Kain, he might have not gotten those from me, but he sure did get it from Rosa, you've my word on it." My husband replied, earning a soft snort of laughter from our Dragoon friend. I do agree though, but I hope my son didn't get my sense of mischief along with it.

"Do you remember the time she used to sneak up to our rooms when the other white mages of Baron were picking on her when we were kids?" Kain asked, his eyes crinkling around the sides as he grinned at the memory. I pouted; I hope Cecil didn't remember, I am still a bit embarrassed whenever we talk about our childhood. I acted like such a fool, tagging along with them just so I could have some semblance of friends. But it made me happy as well, for I knew I wouldn't have them with me if I didn't act on it first.

To my demise, Cecil threw his head back in laughter, forcing me to end my peaceful rest on his shoulder.

"I do remember, how can I forget? That was the first time I saw her, when she rushed into your room clad in that Mage's Habit? I thought she was the most fragile girl I ever laid my eyes on." A small chuckle punctuated his sentence as he took a deep breath, looking out into the valley with a smile on his lips. My husband exudes an extraordinary beauty; one that is delicate as a flower yet strong as a pack of wolves. And it made me love him even more than I normally would, "But I was never proven so wrong my entire life."

"I remember being annoyed with her because she was always following me around, but because she was a daughter of my father's friend, I couldn't tell her to go away. Then you came along and she wouldn't stop talking about you." Kain's voice faltered at his last words, looking at the same direction as with Cecil's, the moonlit plain housing the roses as they kissed the moon's light, a smile painted on his face.

"Do you remember that, Rosa? When you shifted your attention to Cecil I felt relieved for a couple of days. But then I grew lonely and I missed your presence. You were always the light for me, Rosa, I cannot thank you enough."

Kain, sweet Kain, but it is I who must thank you for being a friend to me through and through. Even if I was not able to return the love you gave me, I am still here to love you as I did when we were young. You always have a place inside my heart.

"You certainly are a force, my beloved wife." Cecil spoke, his voice music to my ears, "You of all people knew how to comfort me in times of digress. You always had that sun-kissed smile on your lips, the warmth of your very soul melting the ice in my heart. You even gave me a gift; one which I still question my worth for it. Love and a family, Rosa, without you, I wouldn't be half the man I am now."

Nor would I be the woman I am, Cecil, my husband. You deserved everything you have and so much more. I am only happy that you finally learned to accept everyone's love around you and give them love in return. For that, I can never me more proud.

You will always have my heart.

The stars are twinkling up in the sky, the spattering of light signifying the end of our little walk. Cecil and Kain stood up, looking into the valley of roses once more, their smiles full of serenity, something I failed to see in the years that passed.

"Do you think she is happy, Cecil?"

Of course I am, Kain, more than you'll ever know.

"I am sure she is, although I terribly miss her."

And I you, Cecil, but I am always here, with all of you.

"We'll bring Ceodore next time, Rosa, we promise."

I look forward to it, Kain, but this is my last goodbye. I am watching over you, over all of you and over the land I once called home. Although I may have not fulfilled my promise of growing old together, I am sure to be there to witness how you do.

Kain is always first to leave, his boots crunching away at the soft grass as he left Cecil along with me. The King of Baron strode the other way down to the middle of the rose valley, a smile gracing my lips as he knelt down next to the headstone and ran a finger over my name, an act he does everyday without falter during the last three years.

"Rosa..." He whispered, my name a prayer on his lips. I envelope my arms around him, but I know he feels nothing, not anymore.

"Why did you have to leave to soon?" His words startle me, as it is the first time he expressed such sadness, such remorse, but I listen on, "Since the day you passed I always felt you beside me, you are always there; that is why I never cried because there was nothing to mourn. You never left. Yet why do I feel that this is our eternal goodbye?"

You are strong Cecil, I will always be in your heart.

"I know..." He stood up, plucking a single rose from the bushes that surrounded me, only one each time he comes home, "The roses never held a candle to your beauty, my Queen, and even now, they shirk away from your grace. Even in repose, you are most beautiful."

A tear falls down his eye, the only one he shed since I left the world. I longed to embrace him, to kiss away his tear, yet I know that if I did, I might not have the strength to let go.

I am always here, Cecil.

"I love you Rosa. Don't you ever forget it."

Always.


	2. Kain

A/N: Just like the others this is not that spellchecked...lol I am so sleepy right now I could die...

Disclaimer: I no own ff...capishe?

Kain

The towers of Baron castle looked obsolete, a black monster against the pale moonlight and I saw it a none other than that. The castle looked so forlorn, so at gloom, everything magnificent about it stripped away, leaving only a husk of the place I called home.

It was not home for me anymore, not when she's gone. Everything is grey; the colors disappeared and I was lost in a place of smoke and mirrors. There was nothing that could pull me out of this limbo. Nothing could pull me back to what I was. Frankly, all of Baron would never be the same. I could still hear the mourning, I could still see the lanterns that peppered the street, that led out of town towards the distant hill and - I pulled mygaze away, not wanting to see it; the place where they buried her. I remembered shouting at Cecil for burying her so far away from home and I was answered with a resounding slap from Lady Joanna, Rosa's mother, before she pulled me into an embrace. For the first time since her death, I allowed myself to cry, to let go of the heavy tears and I cried for her. I cried for the first and only woman I loved.

And I am now gripped with anger; anger at Golbez, but most of all anger at Cecil for arriving too late. I entrusted Rosa to him. I trusted him to keep my beloved safe even if it pained me. Like a brother, I gave him my blessing and watched painstakingly as the only color in my life danced away with his fate, danced with danger just to be with him and go to no ends to impress him. To love her back.

Jealousy is a potent poison. It runs through your veins like venom and, what's worse, is that it has no antidote. It eats at your flesh and injects anger, hate, until inevitably it latches onto your brain and cloud your judgement with overwhelming emotions. It was not the first time I was brimming with hate, but this is the first time that I could feel myself killing Cecil Harvey with my own hands. It's his fault she's gone; his fault that she was in danger in the first place. His fault for moving too slow as the guillotine struck her down.

No. I shook my head and jumped atop the castle ramparts. I jumped once more onto a turret, standing on top of the highest place in Baron. The wind is unforgiving but I am a Dragoon, and as all Dragoons, the wind is my friend. If only the wind could help me sail to where she is.

To see my Rosa smile, one last time.

I took a step forward, Dragoon or not, this fall would kill me. Would the winds really do allow me to fly to where my heart desired, just as the legends say? Or will it pen-ultimately betray me and let me fall straight to hell? I didn't let my mind answer and jumped, high into the air, so high that I thought I felt the burning of the stars against my armor. But no matter how high I would jump, I would always plummet down, as fast as how high I got and this time, I didn't brace myself.

The wind blew and it was warm. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but I could have sworn I felt her fleeting touch. She touched my face, my arms, and then I felt her envelope me in a gentle embrace, guiding me. I didn't dare open my eyes as the scent of roses overwhelmed my senses and I could feel my descent slowing down. My foot touched soft soil and the scent of roses grew gentler as I feel the arms around me slowly move away and I knew she was the one who saved me. She always did. And I will regret it until my dying day that I was not able to save her.

Ultimately, I was angry at myself. Rosa made me realize that this hate inside me was because I was never able to forgive myself for what had happened. How could I, when her death would haunt my nights whenever I sleep? When the sight of her lifeless body would send me screaming like a banshee inside my empty room, my tunic stuck to my back due to cold sweat. Will I ever forgive myself for letting my jealousy eat me away, leaving me open for Golbez to take over? How could I forgive myself for having a hand at depriving myself her smile for all eternity? For not saving her when I had the chance.

I opened my eyes and my knees gave way as I knelt with a thud in front of her tomb. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on her headstone, almost like a silhouette of her sitting on it. I reached up with shaking hands and took off my helm and the rush of wind against my face made my eyes water. I closed them again, and this time I am sure I felt her warm hands cup my face and I was afraid to move; afraid that if I did, she would disappear. The winds carried her whispers, and amidst the unclear words I knew she was telling me what I needed to hear. I felt myself relax, the unshed tears cascading down my cheeks as I felt her lips graze my forehead before disappearing along with my hate.

I felt a thousand times lighter.

Her scent lingered, though, and I have no more qualms about her burial place. The sky slowly turned pink as the sun peeked at the far horizon and my heart felt full and warm. Just like that, the colors exploded; the reds and yellows of the roses, even the whites looked ever so vibrant. The golden sky looked so alive and the ground sparkled inanely. Everything was suddenly so beautiful. Everything is beautiful whenever she is there.

My face is still warm where she touched and I found the strength to stand up. With new determination, I palmed at her name, letting my fingers graze the rough stone before taking a step back.

"Thank you, Rosa." Simple words, yet I know they summed up everything I felt. I picked up my helm and turned towards the castle, the sun warm on my back, the winds playing at my feet and blowing a cascade of rose petals around me and from that day on, I never doubted the will of the winds.

Because I knew she is guiding them for me.  
-


	3. Cecil

A/N: I am Kain biased...but Cecil just finds a way to wriggle himself inside my heart.

This is the final thing...enjoy

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kain but no...squeenix hogs all the good yummy guys

Cecil

His face is like hers.

Many nights since she left, I have been watching over Ceodore as he slept, memorizing the contours of his face and discovering too many similarities to hers. Each night my feet would lead me into my son's chambers at the barracks of the Red Wings, my heart but a hollow stump as neither wink nor yawn of sleep would grace me. I will sit by the side of his bed, immobile, eyes glazed and the light of the moon playing tricks on my already shattered soul.

The moon would always flash her cleansing light over my back, my body refusing to face the window and glance at the stars and sky for they only remind me of her. Her and our nights under the stars, creating memories as sparse as the tiny pinpricks of light although as big as they really are. They burned in my mind as the resulting shadow from the moonlight flickered for a moment with her familiar figure, always beside me, standing with a hand on my shoulder before one of the patrolling airships or my blinking would engulf my world to darkness. By the time I open my eyes, she will always be gone.

I remember her singing to me before I sleep, her voice as beautiful as Siren's and as capable of robbing anyone of words. Her soft lips that I would always kiss, move fluidly around the words, expelling a haunting, yet soothing melody that would never fail to lull me to sleep, no matter how troubled my mind may be. Now, as I sit awake beside my son's bed, I am not surprised why my eyes never felt relief, why my mind never felt so empty, why everything seemed to silent.

There was no denying that she was loved by everyone, still is. Even more than me, the whole Kingdom adored her. No one could ever hate Rosa, not even the coldest hearts. She reaches inside and engulfs you with warmth, bringing you to tears with thoughts of how lucky you are to even be in her presence. She brought me to light yet also shunned me to darkness, all in the same lifetime. Even the days grew colder, colder than Baron's usual, without her sun-kissed smile.

I reached towards Ceodore, yet my hand froze before I could touch his skin. How could I touch my son when my touch is not enough to save his mother? I killed her. I killed her because I was not strong enough. It was my fault why she's gone. My fault why the world suddenly turned so cold.

My insides were gripped with fear and I could feel myself slowly succumbing back to darkness. Everyday of my waking hours my eyes would stray outside of my tower's window, always towards families of three and I would put myself in their place. I imagined myself with Rosa, walking around, hand in hand while Ceodore ran ahead of us, playing with his friends while we sit and watch. She would then tell Ceodore not to go too far then turn her emerald eyes back to mine, full of love and mirth, never once letting go of my hand. But then the warmth will fade to ice as I am rudely interrupted by a handmaiden or a councilor, whisking me away from that beautiful dream, my heart remaining as still as it was before.

My only solace is Ceodore, and if anything were to happen to him...I don't want to think about what I would do. Maybe this is why I watch him sleep, I am afraid he'd be gone when day breaks, just like Rosa, taken by a silent phantom in her dreams.

She was taken from me. The day was mockingly perfect; the sun's rays shining from our window over her perfectly, still figure, her hair splayed on her pillow like a halo and her chest unmoving. I remember turning to her, my mind blank as I touched her cold skin, her flesh stiff and her once, rosy lips, tinted with blue. The emotions within me gurgled and sputtered as tears cascaded down my eyes at the memory, an agonized moan sounding from my throat.

Saying that my world crumbled after she died is an understatement. I feel like every minute of my life without her is a lie. Everything is cold to touch, meaning nothing, yet necessary for me to exist. Rosa was my life, and she took it with her when she died.

I froze, more than I normally would, at the thought. She died. It was the first time I acknowledged that. She's dead rather than gone, she would never come back and it just felt more real. But the acceptance, strangely, made me feel the hot tears that poured down my cheeks, made me hear Ceodore's light breathing and erase some of the darkness away. Everything seemed clearer as with the silhouette behind me and I blinked. But when I opened my eyes, she was still there.

Her smell is the first thing I noticed, followed by the warmth of a hand on my shoulder. My muscles relaxed at the foreign yet familiar touch, the warmth coursing through my sinews like ambrosia, making me lean back. I did not have the guts to look behind me nor raise a hand to touch hers, to touch Rosa. But her presence alone is enough to prove to me that it was indeed her.

She moved, enveloping her arms around me in a gentle embrace, and I find myself sobbing like a lost child. I closed my eyes and I hear her hushing, moving in front of me and tilting my chin up, feeling her breath inches away from my chapped lips. How I longed to feel her touch, to hear her voice, to tell her how sorry I am for not being able to save her. But, like a cruel dream, I couldn't move, not speak, the emotions preventing me to do so. All I could do is feel; feel her lips capture mine, too warm from what I could remember then feel her arms envelope around me until I can feel nothing more.

Dawn arrived and I opened my eyes. I apparently fell asleep, rising from the bed as I recognized as Ceodore's. My son is gone, no doubt to do his duties as both Knight and Prince, leaving me alone in his room. How I got here, I didn't know but I felt well rested, much better than I had been in years. My whole being suddenly felt so warm and everything was calm. I can't help but allow myself a soft smile as I realized what had happened. She was here; the scent on my pillow, the scent of her hair is enough proof and I suddenly felt so elated yet I knew nothing's changed. She is dead, but she was never gone.

I was never alone.

I managed to pull myself up and walk to the window, my eyes pulling themselves heavenwards, gazing at the blue sky. The birds sang all around and I could have sworn I heard her melodious voice amidst the birdsong. I could hear her, the melody as perfect as her pitch and the words full of undying and I know she will always be there, to lull me back to sleep when I need to.

That night, I stayed in my room, in our room, braving myself to go to bed after a long time. The bed sheets felt foreign as I closed my eyes, but the faint song of Rosa's voice felt so very familiar in my heart.


End file.
